


place your bets

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2016 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason for the Doctor's poor parking of the TARDIS in Fear Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	place your bets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me the following message on tumblr, which inspired this ficlet: 'do u ever think about how ten is wearing the least amount of layers he's ever worn in fear her and like its totally bc they were rushing to get out of the tardis after some truly fantastic morning sex? bc i think about that a lot'

“Doctor, don’t you reckon you should get dressed properly before heading out?” Rose teased, blocking his path down the ramp to the TARDIS doors.

He looked down at himself. Rezipped his fly. “Entirely your fault, Rose Tyler. If you recall.”

Rose bit her lip and nodded towards his chest, then helped him out by buttoning it herself. “Tie?” she asked.

He glanced over his shoulder, then brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing there distractedly. “Not quite sure where that went.”

She stroked her fingers lightly down the part of his chest exposed by his undone top buttons. “Mmm, good.”

Regarding her with a raised eyebrow, he took a few steps forwards, backing her up against the TARDIS doors. “Like that, do you?”

“Maybe.” Rose grinned. “You do have a nice neck.”

“Ta! Yours isn’t so bad either.” The Doctor swept her hair out of the way, leaning in to kiss her there, but a few strands kept falling and getting in his way. Huffing in frustration, he dove into his pocket and found one of her hair ties she was always getting him to carry spares of. He hastily tied her hair into a side-ponytail, ignoring her disbelieving expression, and resumed his efforts to prove how enamoured of her neck he was.

Rose closed her eyes, head tilting against the doors as her hips tilted into his. “Okay, we’re never gonna get out today at this rate.”

He moved his mouth to her jaw, then pecked her on the lips. “Again: your fault.”

“Pretty sure it was you who bet me you could fly the TARDIS correctly whilst…otherwise occupied.”

“Pretty sure I won that bet. Come on, let’s take a peek.” His hands dropped to her waist and moved her aside, and he opened the doors. To find them parked against a blue container of some sort. “Ah.”

Rose stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear from behind, “Told you. You owe me a tenner.”


End file.
